


Wings

by c_ass_tiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_ass_tiel/pseuds/c_ass_tiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel spreads out his wings in the bunker and Dean is intrigued</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first fanfic ever so please please please leave comments/critique I know I'm not good but I'm trying to improve:)))
> 
> Just did a quick edit of this, so it's a bit better:)

Castiel ran his hands through his hair as the hot water poured down onto him. He had begun to take showers, something he had never experienced before this. He has come to the conclusion that he thoroughly enjoys them.They are the one human thing he can still do, he misses so many human activities. Eating for example, he missed that a lot; he missed the flavors. Now all he tasted was molecules. The thing he misses the most must be the feelings. The feelings for Dean especially. He missed the butterflies he got when Dean's eyes met his, and the warmth in his chest when he and Dean touched. It was still there, but not as strong.

 Cas turned the knob of the shower off with a squeak and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. After patting himself down with a towel, he stepped out into the hallway of the bunker.

All of a sudden, Cas felt a pressure build up in his shoulder blades. They were tired of containing such a immense force. Castiel let his wings spread open, and feathers so black they are almost blue fluttered down onto the floor of the bunker. He sighed in relief; Cas wasn't able to let out his wings for a long time. He walked about the room, groaning at the feeling of the cool wind blowing through his wings.

Right then, the bunker door creaked open and Dean walked down the stairs.

"Woah buddy, did you forget to put on pants?" Dean said as he looked down, widened his eyes at the sight of Castiel's naked body, then shifted his gaze to somewhere less provocative.

Castiel looked down at his body and said nonchalantly "Yes I did."

Dean tossed Cas his robe and Cas put it on. Dean was able to take in Cas's wings now. He admired the sleek black feathers that weaved and overlapped in an intricate design.

"Dude, nice wings" Dean raised his eyebrows as he scanned the large black wings.

"Yes, they needed a stretch"

Castiel flapped his wings a bit and Dean cautiously ran a hand along the sleek black feathers.

"Is this okay Cas?"

Cas replied with fluttering eyelids and a moan that sounded like "yes."

Dean put both hands on the wings and began to stroke them, staring into Castiel's eyes all the while. When had they gotten so  _blue_? They were blue before but  _wow_. He stared at Cas's lovely face and Cas's eyebrows pinched together when Dean ran his fingers through the feathers. Another stroke was greeted by another moan, and Dean's jeans suddenly felt tight.

Dean felt an urge to smash his lips into Cas's, but he immediately shook it out of his head. Cas surely didn't want to. Or did he?

Dean leaned in, testing the waters. Cas opened his crystal eyes and looked at Dean's lips.The air between their lips had so much tension it was palpable; it was magnetic. Dean titled up his chin and fluttered his eyes closed. He fingered Cas's feathers in one hand, and used the other to hook two fingers in the loop of the robe to pull Cas's hips to his. The space in between them grew smaller and smaller and with one more stroke and one more moan Cas pushed his mouth against Deans. Dean slipped his tongue into Cas's mouth and they both moaned. Cas's hands were in Dean's hair and Dean's hands grabbed Cas's ass. They both moved in sync, lips colliding and tongues crashing. Dean was just pushed onto the couch when they were stopped by a voice.

"Gross, get a room"

"Sorry Sammy"

  
  



End file.
